The Trip Back Home
by Inugami-chan
Summary: Inuyasha has been tricked, and there's only one solution, but is there more to it then it seems? First Fanfic, be kind.


Authors Note: First Fanfic. Be Kind.

Beta: Jaffa-chan

**xx**

**THE TRIP BACK HOME**

**xx**

Inuyasha was sitting under the tree Kikyo had sealed him to fifty-five years ago. He looked at the blood on his hands, then back to the tree. For the first time in five years he wished Kagome hadn't taken the arrow out.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were watching Inuyasha from a place he couldn't smell or hear them.

Kagome started to walk out to him when Sango put out her wounded arm to stop her. "Are you seriously going to out to him after what he did to all of us? Look at you."

Kagome looked down at her blood-soaked shirt, "Sango he was a full demon when he attacked us, he didn't know what he was doing." Kagome said sounding hurt that she couldn't help Inuyasha. She stared at him thinking how much he'd changed since they had first met. For one thing they had hated each other then, and now they couldn't get enough of one another.

Inuyasha noticed her look and got up to walk towards her and Kagome started to moved around Sango's arm to meet him, but before they could reach each other a whirlwind came out of nowhere.

Inuyasha tensed as Koga jumped forward and kissed Kagome.

Sango walked up to Koga and slapped him. Koga's smirk left his face and he scowled at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED KAGOME AGAINST HER WILL!"

Then every one seemed to remember Inuyasha. Koga shivered, imagining the half-demons wrath, but what they saw surprised them. Inuyasha was lying on the ground.

Koga chose that time to leave, and Kagome was the first to reach Inuyasha.

"It has been four days and he hasn't woken up yet." Kagome told Sango, trying to sound strong.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha will be up and ignorant in no time," the demon-slayer promised.

Just as Sango said that Inuyasha came out of the hut.

Kagome jumped up to hug him. He just stood there looking at the sky then he tensed. Kagome looked where Inuyasha was looking and saw Kikyo's soul stealer's.

Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga. Sango brougt out Hiraikotsu. So Kagome had no choice but to bring out her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha ran ahead so Sango and Kagome had alot of time to wonder what Kikyo was planning this time. Then they stepped into a clearing and saw a black haired Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked softly.

She knew Inuyasha didn't like being human. He looked at Kagome with sad eyes, "'It was a trap," he told her, "She knew I would follow her soul stealers, and she turned me human when I walked into this clearing."

"Hey, Shippo," Miroku called.

"Yeah?" the fox-demon looked up as the monk approached.

"Do you see that man with Sango and Kagome?"

"Well whoever it is, Inuyasha better not see, " Shippo replied, "Do you see how Kagome is hugging his arm?"

Miroku snickered. "Hey Shippo call Inuyasha and get him to wake up so he can see this."

Shippo called for Inuyasha, "Hey, Miroku, how come that guy looked up?"

Sango rushed ahead to to tell them about Inuyasha.

"Kagome I can't stand being human. How will I be able to protect you?" Inuyasha confessed quietly.

"There is one way you won't have to protect me," Kagome informed him, sounding strange.

"What? Tell me. I will do anything."

"No, I'll tell you all tonight at the campfire.'

"I have a plan where Inuyasha won't have to protect us all," Kagome told them.

All eyes were on her.

"Well we could stay at my home in the future and attend the high-school there." She explained, "Shippo you would have to go to preschool and hide your tail and ears, and Kirara would have to stay small in public. Is everyone okay with this?"

"Yeah," They all said after a moment's thought.

"Okay, say if we do this, would Inuyasha be your boyfriend at school?" Sango asked.

"That's up to him," Kagome answered, blushing as she looked Inuyasha's way.

"Sure, whatever," Inuyasha said, ignoring his own blush.

"Well first things first, I want to say goodbye to Koga."

"Whatever," Inuyasha responded, though he crossed his arms and sulked so he wouldn't follow her and make sure the wolf didn't try anything again.

"So you're seriously going." Koga stated.

"Yep." Kagome replied.

"This was mutt-face's idea wasn't it?" he muttered.

"No Koga, it was mine," she confessed.

"...Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Well I guess it is."

"Come on Shippo, we can't leave at different times, you know." Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't rush me."

"Okay everyone hold hands," Kagome said as she grabbed on to Inuyasha's hands. When everyone was ready they jumped.

When they landed they thought it didn't work until they heard different noises.

Inuyasha started to freak out, he wasn't used to not being able to smell trouble. Then he realized that Kagome was still holding his hand so he calmed down a bit.

They all got up and walked to Kagome's house. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome.

"This can't be your house," Sango whispered, "It is to big and it has light coming out from the inside."

"It is. Remember this is the future," Kagome said.

They knocked on the door and Mrs Higurashi opened it. Kagome looked on the verge of tears, puppy-dog look in effect.

"Hey mum, do you think my friends could all stay here till we finish high-school?"

"Sure, but where is Inuyasha?" Mrs Higurashi asked, in her usual easy-going way.

"I'm right here," Inuyasha said with a small pout.

"But what happened to your hair and your ears?" Kagome's mother asked.

"None of your business," Inuyasha growled, still missing his demon-traits.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into school holding each others hand. The first person to walk up to them was Hojo.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" He demanded.

"If she is your girlfriend then why is she holding my hand?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little angry already.

"Maybe you made her!"

"Well if I made her then would she say no to holding my hand?"

"I don't know ask Kagome."

"Hey Kagome will you kiss me?" Inuyasha asked the girl at his side.

"Sure," Kagome said, though she felt bad because Hojo obviously hadn't taken her hints.

They kissed.

Hojo was so angry he started to yell at Kagome. "You are a two-timer Kagome Higurashi! I never want to speak to you again!"

"Don't you ever speak to Kagome like that again!" Inuyasha demanded, angrier then Hojo.

Kagome's school-friends saw this and they tried to get Kagome away from Inuyasha but Inuyasha wouldn't let go.

Hojo stormed away, and after a moment Kagome led the others to the office to find out thier classes. Inuyasha and Miroku had the same class. Sango had the same class as Kagome.

Kagome's classmates chose this time to speak to Kagome.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us your spoilt, jealous, two-timing boyfriend was coming to our school?" Yuka asked.

"Because you didn't need to know, did you!" Kagome said angrily, "and you never listened to what I wanted about Hojo anyway!"

"What did your boyfriend do to you? You never use to be angry!"

"He didn't do anything to me, and his name is Inuyasha." Kagome informed them.

"Well he scared Hojo so much he almost wet his pants!"

"Well Hojo deserved it calling me a two-timer!" Kagome was very angry now, remembering the insult.

"Well I reckon there is going to be a fight this week." Sango said calmly, making everyone jump.

"Hey teme!" Hojo called as soon as Inuyasha stepped into the school-grounds.

"Are you talking to me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah. Let's fight for Kagome!"

"Sure," Inuyasha accepted immediately.

Hojo tried to punch Inuyasha but the once half-demon dodged it and punched Hojo in the face, winning the fight.

"Come on Kagome," he called, holding out his hand for his girlfriend, "we are going to be late for class."

FIVE YEARS LATER...

"Come on Kagome, we are going to be late for work." Inuyasha called.

Kagome walked down stairs, grumbling about the mans impatience.

Then he looked up, almost smiling, "Hey, do you want to go camping this weekend with everyone?"

"Sure, were at?" Kagome smiled back, not angry anymore.

"The feudal era."

"Sure, It'll be nice to go back," she got on her cell-phone and called Sango to tell her the news.

"Everyone hold hands, we're about to jump!" Kagome called along the line of them.

Then they jumped. As soon as they were in the feudal era Inuyasha got shocked by lightning.

After they made sure he was okay, and mumbling something about bad-luck, they looked around to see what had changed.

"The statues are all of ..."

"...Of me" Kikyo finished, appearing out of no where. "Oh good Inuyasha, you have turned back to normal."

They all looked at Inuyasha and saw his silver hair and his ears were back.

"Why did you take my power in the first place Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I needed your power to control the whole of Japan. I thought if i was powerful you would get back with me, even after all the fights..."

"Never," Inuyasha muttered.

"Okay, lets fight. If I win you become my boyfriend again. If I lose I will turn Japan back to how it was."

"Deal."

Kikyo and Inuyasha fought until he chopped her head off.

Then he started to attack Sango, Miroku and then Shippo.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha face planted. "Why did you do that Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.


End file.
